


Lance-Snart Family Christmas

by FireSoul



Series: Captain Canary Week 2018 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCweek2018, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: The Legends are home for the holidays and Sara and Leonard decide to spend Christmas with Sara's mother, who is determined to find a way into her daughter's chaotic world of heroing. Even if it means inviting the chaos into the apartment.





	Lance-Snart Family Christmas

“Are you sure your mom won’t mind Lisa coming?” Leonard asks as he pulls on his sweater. It’s Christmas and so The Legends have returned to 2018 to celebrate the holidays.

“Please,” Sara snorts, still brushing her hair. “My mom may as well have adopted Lisa at this point.”

Right, he knows that, but he had still wanted to make sure.

It’s been almost two years since the team rescued him from The Legion of Doom’s brainwashing. Upon returning to the land of the living, as Mick had put it, he discovered that a lot had changed in the year he’d been “gone”. Sara had become Captain for starters, and the team had lost three Legends whilst adding two. Then they all discovered that in defeating the Legion they broke time and Rip promptly confiscated The Waverider and fired them all. It was on the way back to Central City that he learned Sara had gone with Mick a year ago to tell Lisa about his sacrifice. This was on top of learning for herself that her sister had died in the time she’d been away, so she’d also stopped by her mother’s loft apartment in Central. He still isn’t clear if Lisa had followed on her own or if Sara had asked her to go along, but either way his sister had somehow ended up with Sara in the loft and now every time that Sara talked to her mother the women had something to report about Lisa.

It warms Leonard’s heart, in all honesty, considering Lisa never got the chance to know their mother.

(Which is just fine by him, because a woman willing to just walk out on her two children and leave them with Lewis is not a woman he would’ve wanted his sister knowing.)

Anyway, when he says report he doesn’t mean that the former Mrs. Lance, a name she still uses despite her divorce, is simply keeping tabs on Lisa for them. Oh no, during those five months after they had been fired from being Legends Sara was living with her mother and that was how they learned Lisa stops by to visit the older woman at least twice a week, if not more. Supposedly it started as meeting up for coffee but at this point it’s progressed into hanging out and, like Sara said, it’s probably a safe bet that Dinah has all but adopted Lisa by now.

“Right,” Len says, grabbing Sara’s jacket and holding it open for her two slip her arms into. “Just making sure.”

* * *

 

When they get to Dinah’s apartment Lisa is already there, and so are Mick and Amaya.

“What are you two doing here?” Len asks upon seeing his best friend and his should-be-girlfriend.

“Lisa found us,” Mick grunts, “Went down to Saints and Sinners, were barely there five minutes before Lisa came and told us to come here.”

He raises an eyebrow at his sister, about to ask why she thought it would be a good idea to bring Mick to Sara’s mother’s place, or why she thought it was even appropriate to ask.

But, as she opens up the coat closet and takes Sara’s jacket, Dinah explains before he can fault Lisa.

“I asked her if she knew what the others on your team were doing. She told me these two would probably just end up at the bar so I told her to go get them and bring them back here.” She explains, “I tried to call and ask Sara but I don’t think your ship gets all of my calls.”

“Sorry mom,” Sara apologizes with a roll of her eyes, “Service can be a little spotty in 1793.”

Dinah rolls her own eyes and then beckons them further inside, talking almost a million miles a minute as she asks Sara what it is they’ve been up to.

Whilst Sara is tugged into the room by her mother Lisa comes up and gives him a hug, which he returns gratefully. Her grip is a little firmer than usual but he can’t blame her for it, as this is the first time she’s seen him since the Legends got back together.

“So, no stupid self-sacrifices this time around?” She asks, a teasing glint in her eyes, and he smirks at her.

“Not yet,” he promises, and with smirk Lisa brings him further into the room.

 

* * *

 

Sara can’t help but to smile to herself as she and Lisa clean up after dinner so that her mother doesn’t have to, a sort of thank you for having them all over for Christmas. It doesn’t surprise her that Lisa knows where everything belongs around the kitchen, even things Sara doesn’t know herself.

“How long are you guys home for?” The younger of the Snart siblings asks, pulling Sara from her thoughts as she rinses off the tray her mom had the ham on.

“So long as nobody blows up the timeline, we’re hoping to stay until after New Years.” She replies and Lisa smiles.

“You going to the party at Star Labs?” She asks almost excitedly and Sara sighs, though she can’t help but to smile.

“Probably, is my mom going?” She questions, not a doubt in her mind that Lisa will have an answer for her, and sure enough the brunette shakes her head.

“I’m trying to convince her to go but she keeps saying she doesn’t want to ‘step in on the kids’ fun’, her words not mine.”

“Please,” Sara laughs, “I’m sure Joe and Cecil are going. But hey, if she prefers to ring in the New Year drinking wine with Clarissa, it isn’t the worst way to go.”

Lisa smirks in agreement but refrains from saying anything, as just in that moment their topic of conversation walks through the door.

“Lisa honey, do you remember where I put that photo album I had the other day? I had it all out and ready and-”

“In your office.” Lisa supplies before Dinah can finish, not that Sara even wants to know what photo album her mother is referring to, never mind what she could possibly be doing with it.

“Thank you,” Dinah breathes in relief, then turns back on her heel and marches back out towards the living room.

Sara chuckles as she goes; enough that it draws Lisa’s attention.

“What?” The other woman asks, a mock annoyed tone to her voice.

“Nothing it’s just… you do realize you’re her favorite daughter, right?”  
For a moment Lisa looks stunned, her eyes wide, and it’s only when she starts looking guilty that Sara realizes what she must be thinking, that she might feel replaced, and she quickly turns off the sink.

“No I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” she quickly assures the other woman. “I just mean… Laurel’s gone and even before, it isn’t like she came around here very often. And I’m not around all that much, even before the Legends I was always off doing my own thing. Look, maybe I overstepped, I don’t know how you see her, but I can tell she looks at you like you’re her daughter and-”

“You didn’t overstep,” Lisa interrupts; so quiet that Sara nearly misses it, which is very out of character for the other woman.

Or at least, that’s what Sara would’ve thought.

It doesn’t seem wrong now, looking at her. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her eyes fixed at a point on the wall just behind Sara, though near enough to her head that a less observant person might believe she isn’t looking past them. She’s been here before, scared to test her limits, a long time ago.

“I don’t call her mom or anything like that, but… _I_ didn’t want to overstep.” She explains and a small smile finds it’s way to Sara’s face.

She crosses the kitchen until she’s standing just in front of Lisa, with Lisa wearing heels the height difference between them is almost as much as it is between her and Leonard. She puts her hand on the other woman’s shoulder, looking up to meet her eyes.

“You’re not overstepping,” she promises, “Ever.”

 

* * *

 

With Amaya and Mick sufficiently distracted by an album of pictures from Sara’s younger years, something he is definitely going to need to find time to look at later, and Sara with his sister in the kitchen cleaning up, Leonard follows Dinah into her office.

“I can’t thank you enough for letting Mick come here, not to mention for keeping tabs on my sister while I’m on the Waverider.” He says as he closes the door behind him, and he can’t help but notice the degrees hanging on Dinah’s wall and think that once upon a time she might have been exactly the type of person he would have robbed. Now he’s come in here to ask her for something, something he’d never considered he’d even want from anyone. Oh how times have changed.

“Please, do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve spent the holidays at home?” The woman scoffs while rolling her chair out from behind her desk, “I love having people to invite over. And Lisa! She’s always such a help to me. Around the house and the university, she’s such a wonderful young woman.”

Well, he’s always happy to hear that.

“But,” Dinah continues with a knowing look on her face, “You didn’t ask to talk with me alone to discuss your sister and your friend, what’s on your mind?”  
He knew Sara had to get her perception from somewhere.

He’s quiet while he sits down in the other chair she has in the small room, carefully thinking through what he’s going to say.

“Well, I’ve been thinking. I know I don’t have the best record, legally, but the man in those files isn’t who I am, not anymore. I’m not perfect but-”

“Oh enough Leonard!” She suddenly cuts him off, “Are you going to propose to my daughter or not?”

For a few seconds all he can do is blink at her, stunned, while she stares at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

“I…” He eventually manages to stutter out, his throat dry. “I would like to. But, I wanted your, your blessing first. Or at the very least your opinion.”

“My only request Leonard is that you don’t just get married on a random day while you’re off gallivanting through time, I want to come to my daughter’s wedding.”

“Of course,” he swears, nodding his head along attentively.

She smiles sweetly at him, almost amused, when they suddenly hear the voice of the woman they both love so very dearly shouting from the next room.  
“Mom!”

She sounds like a horrified teenager, and if Mick’s loud laughter is anything to go by he and Amaya must have stumbled upon a very embarrassing picture.

“Well,” Dinah says, “We had better get back out there.”


End file.
